I'll Be Your Guardian
by WellkeptSeeker
Summary: Ren pays Lyserg an unexpected visit during the halt of the Shaman Fight. What troubles lay ahead of them as Ren has to spend a month living with Lyserg, seeing if Lyserg is strong enough to participate in the Shaman Fight when it begins again. RenxLyserg
1. Surprise

Chapter 1: Sudden Appearance

Lyserg yawned as he laid down his pen. Morphine fluttered to him and rested on his shoulder. She gave him a concerned look as Lyserg yawned again. Lyserg smiled slightly to reassure her that he was fine. He closed his eyes wearily as a cool, evening breeze entered through the open window.

The Shaman Fight had halted temporarily after the astounding events that happened some time ago. Lyserg broke ways from the X-Laws and left Yoh's party as well. After returning to England, Lyserg used his own dowsing skills to solve mysteries just as his late father did. Morphine happily assisted him case after case. Together, they were beginning to gain a reputation as one of the most accomplishing new crime fighters.

Though, even after the Shaman Fight, Lyserg still thought deeply about what happened during those months. At the beginning, he was just a boy looking for comrades to help him defeat Hao. When he met Yoh's gang, he began to gain something called friendship. However, he had joined the X-Laws when they encountered. He thought that it was they who could help him avenge his parents. They proved to be strong, but arrogant. During the major battle between he and Hao's evil minions, he understood that he had to protect his true friends. One of those true friends was—

"Ren." Lyserg whispered wistfully as the memory came back to him. He closed his eyes, picturing how Ren laid on the ground, a puddle of blood slowly developing around him that was protruding from a critically deep wound. Lyserg shivered slightly as he remembered how he felt; Fear seeping into his already shaken heart. He didn't want to lose Ren. At that very moment, Lyserg knew he had to protect him with his own life. He didn't remember much after he lost consciousness, but he knew that he was able to protect Ren. After Lyserg awoke, he discovered that Ren had protected him as well. He could vaguely remember the feeling of being lifted up into his strong arms.

For some reason, Lyserg grew more attached to Ren during their time together in the Shaman Fight. Sure, Ren didn't trust Lyserg in the beginning, but Lyserg noticed that he had accepted him. From time to time, Lyserg would sneak a peak or five at Ren during rests. He couldn't help but admire how strong and compassionate Ren was, even though he didn't seem like he cared at all. Lyserg could see underneath that hard shell that there was also a person who needed friends to guide him, just like himself.

"Ren." Lyserg whispered softly again. He was surprised to find that a drop of moisture was developing in his eye. He quickly rubbed it out of his eye in slight embarrassment even though no one was there to see him.

"You called?"

Or so Lyserg thought.

Lyserg gasped in surprise to turn to the voice behind him. His green eyes widened as he scanned over the person leaning on his doorway from the tip of his hair to the bottom of his shoe. Looking stunningly handsome even in just a button-down black shirt and matching pants, Ren crossed his arms coolly and glanced over to Lyserg.

"You called?" Ren repeated, fighting off a smirk on his face at Lyserg's appalled expression.

"How'd you… When did…" Lyserg stammered. He shook his head slightly to regain his tongue. "Why did you come here?" Lyserg asked.

A blush crept onto Lyserg's already flushed face as Ren stared intensely into Lyserg's eyes. There was a hint of concern deep within those piercing yellow orbs that didn't escape Lyserg's searching green ones. Ren took a few seconds in that silence to think of a suitable answer.

"I came to check up on you." He answered simply as he smoothly elbowed himself off the doorframe, but still remained at the doorway.

"Oh…" Lyserg uttered softly. He fidgeted with his sleeve before offering Ren to come inside. "Would you like anything to drink? Tea? Water? Milk?" Lyserg inquired as he led the way to the kitchen.

Ren followed Lyserg into the rather small kitchen. It was mostly white cupboards with a matching stove and refrigerator. A small window was above the sink, showing a view of the street in front. The brick red tiles on the floor contrasted rather nicely with the cozy kitchen decorated with a light floral wallpaper on the walls.

Ren answered Lyserg's question, "I'd like some milk."

He stood politely out of Lyserg's way as Lyserg opened the refrigerator to carry out Ren's request. As Lyserg was brewing himself a cup to tea after he gave Ren his milk, he wanted to start a conversation and know why exactly Ren had suddenly showed up in his doorway.

"So, how long will you be here?" Lyserg asked casually, searching the cupboards for the sugar cubes. They always seemed to be in a different place every time Lyserg needed them.

Ren took a sip of his milk. "I don't know. It depends."

"On what?" Lyserg inquired further. At last he found the sugar cubes behind a box of oatmeal which he had never touched.

There wasn't an answer for a few seconds. Lyserg was beginning to get even more curious. Seriously, why was Ren here?

Ren finished about a fourth of his glass in one gulp. "I've got some business here I need to take care of. It requires much cooperation and time."

Lyserg nodded in agreement. His tea was finished brewing and he added two sugar cubes. Ren watched Lyserg stir his tea clockwise then counter-clockwise and then clockwise again. Lyserg could sense that he was watching him and met Ren's eyes.

"Yes?" Lyserg asked, feeling like he had done something wrong.

"I was just wondering why people insist on adding sugar to their tea." Ren said, taking another sip from his milk. "Back in China, we never used sugar. Tea is supposed to help cleanse the mind and body. Sugar only adds more calories to develop fat."

Lyserg smiled slightly, resisting a chuckle. "You amuse me, Ren. I like sugar in my tea. It makes it sweet and easier for me to consume. Plus, the tea you use is different than this one." Lyserg lifted up his cup. He raised it up to his nose and smelled the alluringly sweet aroma. "The sugar helps me think. During cases, I need to think a lot. So I use up the calories from the sugar to help me reason and to help provide me with energy."

Ren pondered for a moment before nodding in understanding.

"Wait, you said you worked on cases." Ren said observantly. "You're a detective now?"

Lyserg nodded proudly. "I'm beginning to gain a reputation. People around here still remember my father. I want to make him proud." Lyserg smiled softly while looking into his nearly empty cup of tea. He downed the rest of it in satisfaction.

Ren agreed quietly before finishing his glass of milk. He courteously placed it in the sink despite Lyserg's insistence that he leave it on the table. He walked casually into the living room. Taking a seat on the couch, Ren stretched his arms and legs with a sigh. Apparently, he was a bit exhausted from the long flight from Japan. He had been staying there temporarily after the halt of the Shaman Fight with Yoh and Anna. Lyserg entered the living room, drying his hands with a paper towel. He discarded the paper towel into a trash can by the wall. He sat himself onto the chair in front of the couch with the coffee table separating them.

"Do you have a place to stay tonight?" Lyserg asked.

"That's another reason why I came here." Ren almost smiled slightly. "I was wondering if I could stay here tonight. I might find a some other place tomorrow to lodge."

"Oh, yes, sure!" Lyserg said, small fountain of happiness bubbling inside him. "Stay as long as you need to. I don't mind. It's only me and Morphine here." Another question popped into Lyserg's mind. "Where's your spirit ally?"

Bason suddenly appeared beside Ren in his spirit form.

"Hello, Sir Lyserg." Bason greeted respectively. "It is an honor to see you again."

Lyserg waved away the compliment. "Come now. There's no need for such formalities. I'm not worthy anyways." He chuckled.

For a second, Lyserg caught a glimpse of Ren smiling. It was a small yet amused smile. It was like Lyserg seemed to entertain him even in the smallest of ways. Lyserg pushed it aside for the moment as he ran a hand through his amazingly soft bangs.

"This is so sudden, Ren." Lyserg chuckled. "I'd never expect for you to suddenly appear. We lost contact after the Shaman Fight."

"Don't participate." Ren cut in rather suddenly.

Lyserg looked at Ren, a confused expression on his face.

"Pardon?" Lyserg inquired, unsure of what Ren wanted.

Ren crossed his arms defiantly. He gave Lyserg one of his signature piercing stares. Lyserg couldn't help but feel like another reason why Ren showed up at his home was about to unravel.

"Don't participate in the Shaman Fight when it begins again." Ren stated clearly. His unmoving yellow eyes flashed a hint of commanding.

Lyserg, still a little confused, inquired demandingly, "Well why not?"

"Isn't it obvious? Just stay here and solve cases." Ren replied.

Lyserg fought off a pout weighing down on his lips. "I can handle the Shaman Fight."

"You're not strong enough." Ren said. "You got possessed by a vampire, sought out power that took you away from our gang, joined the X-Laws cult, tried to defeat Hao but failed, and I had to rescue you. Plus you're not strong enough to beat me."

"I beat you once!" Lyserg pointed out.

"When?" Ren asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Lyserg resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "It was when we had first met, remember? I was looking for comrades and I found you and the rest of the gang."

Ren thought back for a minute. He never liked remembering his defeats. The memory came back to him and he could vaguely remember Lyserg pulling down his pants to show that he was in fact a boy. A smirk nearly came onto Ren's lips as he recollected the smile on Lyserg's face at their reactions.

"That was once. I underestimated you at the time." Ren said defensively. "Either way, I do not believe you can handle the competition after what happened before."

"Oh, so you think I can't handle it?" Lyserg repeated heatedly. Why couldn't Ren understand that he was well capable to taking care of himself?

Ren's eyes flashed in impatience at Lyserg's tone. "That is **exactly **what I think."

"Well what you think is not what you _know._" Lyserg stressed. "As a detective, it is rather important to know what you must do as much as the situation. Also a detective, with shamanic abilities like I, would be able to know what he or she is capable of handling. I know I can handle the Shaman Fight, Ren."

Ren rolled his eyes which caused to Lyserg shoot him a look of dissatisfaction. Once again Ren stared hard into Lyserg's eyes.

"Give it up." Ren stated simply. "Other shamans around the world are training to become stronger when the Fight starts again. And what are you doing? Running around with a fairy looking for lost treasures like Peter Pan. All you're missing are the tights and hat."

Lyserg was taken aback by the insult. Morphine fluttered crossly by Lyserg's shoulder. She glared fervently at Ren. Bason gave her a defensive glare. Now Lyserg was beginning to get rather irritated with Ren.

"I **can **handle it!" Lyserg wanted to shout, but restrained himself. "What right do **you **have to judge me?" Lyserg asked rather icily.

Ren smirked, causing Lyserg's irritation level to rise, "I don't need a right to judge anyone."

"So what are you saying? That I'm weak?" Lyserg demanded.

Ren's hardened eyes lessened in intensity. "I never said that you were weak. I'm merely implying that you are not strong enough."

Lyserg clenched his fists on his knees. Morphine settled down on his shoulder with a look of concern on her tiny face. She glared at Ren who returned it equally. An exasperated sigh escaped Lyserg's mouth.

"Give me one month to prove I can handle myself." Lyserg requested calmly while keeping out any trace of desperate pleading.

Ren remained silent for a ponderous moment.

"And what if the Shaman Fight starts during that one month period?" He inquired.

Lyserg replied, "Well, reasonably, it shouldn't for at least a couple more months. I believe I'll have plenty of time."

Ren smirked in amusement. "Fine. One month. That's it. So what do I get in return?"

"In return?" Lyserg asked quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"I'm allowing you one month to prove yourself worthy of even talking about participating in the Shaman Fight." Ren pointed out rather smugly. "I should get something in return."

Lyserg took a moment to think over. "Um, free milk?" He suggested with a small chuckle.

Ren was not amused at that point. Instead, he gave his own suggestion.

"Let me stay here with you for your month of regaining yourself." Ren proposed in the same smug tone. "That way I'll be able to see how you're progressing or not."

Lyserg frowned when Ren implied that he might not become stronger at all, but agreed to the terms. To make it official, he thrusted his hand towards Ren. Ren clasped his hand and returned the strong grip he was receiving. Though, he couldn't help but feel how soft Lyserg's hand was compared to his own hands which were worn by much training and the fights he had been through all his life.

As their hands withdrew back to their owners, Lyserg grinned in relief.

"Well, now that that's taken care of," Lyserg said, standing up. "Why don't you move into the spare bedroom right now?"

Ren remained sitting and slouched. "I'm too tired right now. I'll do it later."

"It's already late." Lyserg said, pointing out the window to the dark sky. "Go get your stuff now."

Ren looked up at Lyserg lazily, but there a hint of annoyance in his eyes. "I don't want to."

Lyserg looked down at Ren. "If you're going to be staying in my house then you better get your own stuff."

Ren groaned and stood up. He left the living room to retrieve his things. Lyserg smiled in satisfaction at the little power he had. Ren entered the room carrying just one luggage bag and silver suitcase. Lyserg looked at the bag in slight disbelief.

"You came all the way from Japan with just that bag and a suitcase?" Lyserg asked.

Ren frowned, "Well I didn't know that I would have to stay here for a whole month. I had just planned on stopping by to make you not participate in the Shaman Fight, or to beat you up myself if you wouldn't listen."

Lyserg shook his head. "We've got some shopping to do then."

Lyserg led the way down the slightly narrow hallway. His home was rather large despite it's small appearance from outside. There were two and half bathrooms, a kitchen, a living area, an office room, the den, a small formal dining room, and four bedrooms. One of the bedrooms was actually made into a small library with two computers and a television. Lyserg and Ren passed by two of the bedrooms. They stopped at the third bedroom.

"Well this is your room now." Lyserg said, opening the brown door. "I'll let you unpack what you have and then go to bed."

Ren was about to step into the bedroom when Lyserg spoke again.

"Oh, I have one small request." Lyserg muttered. "Please don't go into the first bedroom."

Lyserg expected Ren to question him about the room.

"I understand." Ren nodded softly. He stepped into the bedroom. "Good night, Lyserg."

Lyserg returned, "Good night, Ren." He turned stepped back and walked to the room before Ren's. It must've been his own bedroom.

The doors closed at the same time and all was silent. Ren sighed in relief as he dropped his bag onto the floor. There wasn't much in it. He placed his suitcase with the Bason sword in it carefully on the table next to the twin-sized bed. Ren stared down for a moment at the dark green covers that tempted him to just lie down and sleep. But he resisted the urge for he had to use the bathroom. Once he was finished with his business, he sat down on the bed. Bason vaporized before him.

"Is this wise, Ren?" Bason asked.

Ren sighed as he flopped onto the bed to get under the covers. "I'm not sure, Bason. I just hope this doesn't turn into a waste of time." As he got into a comfortable sleeping position, he smirked, "Plus, this might be fun."

--

I hope you guys enjoyed this! I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes, even though my friend read this twice. Haha, this is probably my first OFFICIAL chapter fic that I **want** to keep doing. Sorry. Haha. Yeah, this is dedicated to my best friend Fae who is RenLyserg OBSESSED. Anything that's purple and green she LOVES. I love this pairing too. I also support YohxRen (shot by Fae) Owwies... Anyways a review and maybe an alert would be nice. Favs are always welcome!!! Flames... not so much. Haha.

--

_A small little preview in the next chapter. _

"Oh! um, I'm sorry! I'll come back later." A small voice muttered and the door slammed shut.

Ren stood dumbfounded in the middle of his bedroom. He smirked to himself and could only imagine Lyserg's face at that moment. Picking out some casual clothes, a white shirt and black jeans, Ren began to dress himself.

Lyserg nearly sprinted down the hallway, a blush highlighting his face. Morphine was having a fit of silent giggles as she followed after him. Once Lyserg got to the kitchen, he stopped.

"Morphine!" Lyserg said accusingly, "You said he was finished dressing!"

Morphine shrugged innocently as she alighted herself onto the kitchen sink faucet. Lyserg shook his head in annoyance.

"_Oh my God! I just saw Ren in a __**towel!**__" _Lyserg thought frantically. _"He's going to think I'm some pervert or something! What am I supposed to do?!"_

"Good morning." Ren's voice said from behind him.

--

Haha! Second chapter coming soon!


	2. Let's Get Some Clothes

OMG! OMG! OMG! --prepares to get shot-- I'm soooo sorry! I know I told someone that I'd update within two weeks of the release of the first update and I'm sooo sorry!! ( . ) I had a MAJOR writer's block. I couldn't write ANYTHING! Plus I just started high school which is like, "OMG! THIS IS NEW!" and crap like that. Hehe.

Errr, this chapter is like waaay longer than Chapter One. Truthfully, I thought this chappie wasnn't finished. I wanted to continue it a little been more, but I looked over it and decided it was long enough already.

So enough of me ranting! Read! Read! Read!

And I apologize again for the seriously long update (and grammar mistakes because, well, I'm Crazian)!! You may throw food products at me from the following list; Grapes, raisins, Skittles, sugar, sprinkles, Pocky, french fries, etc...

Chapter 2: Let's Get Some Clothes

Ren woke up rather early the next morning due to the major time difference from Japan and England. The first thing he did was place his clothes in the empty dresser, which he should have done last night. It wasn't much so he got the job finished quickly. After that he decided to take a nice, warm, refreshing shower. The bathroom wasn't really what Ren expected. It was old-fashioned and there wasn't much hot water. Grumbling in dissatisfaction because he didn't get the warm bath he wanted, Ren exited the bathroom with only a towel around his waist.

"Oh! Um, I'm sorry! I'll come back later." A small voice squeaked and the door slammed shut.

Ren stood dumbfounded in the middle of his bedroom. He smirked to himself and could only imagine Lyserg's face at that moment. Picking out some casual clothes, a white button-down shirt and black jeans, Ren began to dress himself.

Lyserg nearly sprinted down the hallway, a bright blush highlighting his face. The image of Ren's well-sculpted torso was stuck onto his brain like a freshly slapped sticker on the sticky side of tape. Morphea was having a fit of silent giggles as she followed after him. Once Lyserg got to the kitchen, he stopped.

"Morphea!" Lyserg said accusingly, "You said he was finished dressing!"

Morphea shrugged innocently as she alighted herself onto the kitchen sink faucet. Lyserg shook his head to clear his jumbled thoughts.

"_Oh my God! I just saw Ren in a __**towel!**__" _Lyserg thought frantically. _"He's going to think I'm some pervert or something! What am I supposed to do?!"_

"Good morning." Ren's voice said from behind him.

Lyserg nearly shrieked in surprise. He turned around quickly.

"Don't do that!" Lyserg stammered.

Ren cocked an eyebrow as he sat at the table. "Do what?"

"Sneak up on me!" Lyserg replied accusingly.

Ren smirked and crossed his arms. "Only if you don't go peeking at me when I'm bathing."

Lyserg blushed in embarrassment. "It was an accident. I was going to check up on you and see if you wanted breakfast."

The smell of fried eggs finally reached Ren's nose. Glancing over Lyserg's shoulder, he saw a plate with two eggs, a few pieces of bacon, and toast on the side.

"I didn't know you cooked." Ren said as Lyserg passed him his plate.

"Well since I live alone I need to take care of myself." Lyserg said in a smart tone. He set a glass of milk next to the plate as well.

As Ren began to pick up his fork, Lyserg took a seat in front of him with his placemat bare. Ren stabbed the egg with his fork.

"You're not going to eat?" Ren asked before popping the piece of egg into his mouth.

Lyserg shook his head, "I already ate."

There was a small silence as Ren continued to eat. Lyserg just stared at him in curiosity. His eyes followed every piece of food into Ren's mouth. Ren found that to be annoying and rather odd. As if spying on him coming out of the bathroom wasn't enough.

"It's rude to stare." Ren said irritably.

"Hm?" Lyserg said with confused eyes. "Oh, I was just thinking about what we need to buy."

"Well must you look at me while doing so?" Ren inquired.

"Do you want me to stare at the table instead?" Lyserg snapped. He stood up and left the table. "I'm going to go get ready."

As Lyserg walked out the door, Ren childishly stuck his tongue out at Lyserg's back.

"Morphea saw that." Lyserg's voice carried from the living room.

Ren smirked as he finished his last piece of toast. The empty glass that was once filled with milk was now sitting in the sink waiting to be washed after the plate. Ren carefully placed the dishes in the cupboard after searching for the right one. After that was done, Ren decided to go to his room to check what he needed to buy. When he neared Lyserg's room, he slowed down.

Lyserg's voice could faintly be heard through the brown door. It sounded a bit rushed with panic mixed in. Ren was tempted to listen further but decided against it. He would just ask about it later. Bason, however, was a concerned.

"Lord Ren, I insist that we investigate why Sir Lyserg is being restless in his room." Bason said as Ren entered his room.

Ren shrugged his shoulders. "It's probably nothing."

"Would you like me to check?" Bason offered as Ren rummaged through the rest of his contents in the luggage bag.

"No, that's alright." Ren replied. "Maybe he's just looking for something."

A loud groan of frustration emitted from the neighboring bedroom. Ren looked at his closed door as if decided whether he really should go check on Lyserg.

"It's probably something important then." Ren reassured himself and continued looking through his nearly bag.

Bason looked at the wall where he could still hear Lyserg frantically shuffling in his room. Bason was still unsure, but obeyed Ren loyally.

Ren exited his room after figuring out what items he needed. At the same time, Lyserg walked out of his own room looking very disgruntled. Morphea hovered nervously near Lyserg's shoulder. She noticed Ren and Bason quickly and gave them worried looks.

"Is there something wrong?" Ren asked Lyserg as they walked down the hall.

Lyserg shook his head and sighed. "It's alright. I couldn't find something and then I got frustrated since I couldn't find it."

"Could you not have dowsed for it?" Bason inquired.

"That's what was so frustrating." Lyserg nodded. "My shaman powers seemed to have gone haywire for a moment. But all's fine now."

That was quite odd in Ren's opinion. He made a small note of that in his mind.

"What were you looking for?" Ren asked.

"My wallet." Lyserg chuckled sheepishly as he opened the door for them to depart on their shopping trip.

They stepped out into the warm sunny day. There were a few clouds in the sky, but none were blocking the sun's rays from shining down on London. Lyserg was glad that he chose to wear khaki shorts that reached his knees and a sleeve-less green tee that highlighted his hair and eyes even more. The two young males first walked to the nearest grocery store which was a mere six minutes away.

Ren picked out a couple of necessities for himself such as toothpaste, soap, and hair conditioner. Lyserg needed to collect more household objects. First, he needed a few towels, laundry soap, dish soap, cleaning rags, and a new sponge. Next, they needed to get food. Lyserg allowed Ren to pick out anything he desired. Of course, there was a gallon of milk in the shopping cart next to the few fruits and carton of eggs. Finally, after deciding what cereal to buy, the two headed to the check out line. Ren began pulling out his wallet. That didn't escape Lyserg's eyes.

"I'm paying." Lyserg said, whipping out his wallet.

"No, no, it's quite alright." Ren replied coolly, already slipping out a few pounds.

"There's no need for you to pay." Lyserg said, placing objects on the conveyor belt.

"Some of that is mine." Ren said, gesturing to the toothpaste and hair conditioner.

"Well you're a guest, so I'll pay." Lyserg said finally with a sense of command, facing the cashier who had a confused expression on his pale, freckly face.

Ren chuckled as he returned his wallet into his pocket. They exited the grocery store carrying two bags each. Ren insisted that he hold the bag with the eggs in it for he explained that he didn't want Lyserg to smash them in case he tripped. Lyserg mumbled something about regretting not letting Ren pay as he switched bags with him.

"We're not going back home?" Ren asked as they continued to walk down the street.

Lyserg shook his head. "You're going to need more clothes that that outfit. How much clothing did you bring anyways?"

"Enough to last me four more days." Ren admitted, avoiding a rolling beer bottle. "I don't need your help, Lyserg. I'm not on a vacation."

Lyserg glanced at Ren. "So you don't want to enjoy your time here?"

Ren smirked and said, "I'm already enjoying my time being with you."

Lyserg was a bit surprised by what Ren had just said. Ren, on the other hand, was rather irritated with himself for allowing that to slip out of his mouth. A small blush formed on both of their faces as they still continued to walk.

"I mean, it's fun to see your reactions when I say something to bother you." Ren said quickly.

Lyserg could sense he was trying to cover over the previous statement. A small smile formed on his lips.

"I understand." Lyserg grinned. "It's quite amusing to see you get mad though."

"What?" Ren questioned, the blush quickly disappearing.

Lyserg fought back a chuckle. "Your eyes would scrunch up and you'd purse your lips. Just like that!" Lyserg's chuckle escaped as Ren's eyes squinted and his lips formed a thin line. "And if you were really mad, your hair would shoot up almost a foot and a half."

"You're exaggerating." Ren said defensively while trying to relax his face. "My hair does not go up by a foot and a-"

"It did once, Lord Ren." Bason interrupted in an innocent way. "I believe it was when you were seven or eight that you're older sister-"

"Bason!" Ren exclaimed to stop him.

"What?" Lyserg asked curiously. Morphea giggled silently in amusement. "When his older sister did what?"

Ren glared at Bason for a second and looked back at Lyserg. He sighed for it was already too late to change the subject.

"My older sister once took away one of my… belongings when I was little." Ren answered, carefully choosing his words.

"Oh." Lyserg said ponderously. "You mean she took one of your toys when you were seven or eight and didn't give it back so you threw a tantrum? That leads to your hair spurting about a foot taller in your anger, correct?"

Lyserg's reasoning abilities' sudden appearance caught Ren unexpectedly.

"Yeah…" Ren replied looking down at his walking feet clad in black street shoes.

"What was it?" Lyserg asked simply.

"Must you ask me so many questions?" Ren demanded lightly.

"Sorry, it's a habit." Lyserg apologized. "But we're going to be spending a lot of time together. I might as well get to know more about you." Lyserg smiled innocently.

Ren had been looking at Lyserg hesitantly. Once Lyserg smiled, though, something told Ren that he should just go ahead and tell Lyserg the story. He sighed in defeat, making a satisfied Lyserg.

"When I was about seven or eight, my sister, Jun, took away my favorite stuffed tiger." Ren admitted, hiding an embarrassed blush behind a bothered face. "She hid it somewhere in her room. I asked for it-"

"More like demanded." Bason whispered to Lyserg who chuckled lightly.

"Bason!" Ren snapped. He sighed again and continued. "I _requested heavily_for it to be returned. So when she wouldn't allow me to search her room, I began to get… impatient." Ren said carefully, glaring at Bason to stop him from saying anything else.

A scowl appeared on Ren's face as Lyserg chuckled heartily. Even though Ren clearly looked irritated, there was a smile hiding beneath those pursed lips.

"Anyways, where are we heading?" Ren asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Oh, we're heading to a clothing store my mother's friend owns. She'll happily give you some clothes." Lyserg beamed. "Maybe she'll be able to fix up your rather bland style."

Ren looked down at his simple white shirt and black jeans. Sighing, he replied, "Instead of thinking about giving me a fashion makeover you should be training while trying to convince me that you're actually capable of defeating mediocre shamans."

Lyserg pouted, "Your harsh words never loose their malice."

There was a bright red window of a store on the other side of the street that caught Ren's eye. Displayed in the window was a rather gaudy looking outfit that was a combination of a yellow button down shirt, a khaki plaid skirt, and a green hat. Scattered on the floor around the mannequin were fingerless gloves of multiple colors and pattern ranging from bright pink stripes to turquoise gingham. For some reason just looking at the outfit made a chill run up Ren's spine.

"There it is." Lyserg said briskly, jerking his chin to the window Ren was gazing at. Ren's hopes for a decent looking wardrobe dropped like an empty milk bottle he had downed after a heavy workout session. He followed Lyserg reluctantly as they crossed the street, avoiding a collision with a disgruntled biker. Bells jingled as they entered the dimly lit store. The heavy aroma of blackberries and vanilla wafted throughout the air. It began sting Ren's eyes a bit.

"You'll get used to it." Lyserg said as he noticed Ren wipe the corner of his eye.

The store wasn't quite spacious. The walls were covered with so many colorful posters and ornaments that there wasn't a square centimeter of the actual color of the wall visible. Shelves of accessories and shoes were pressed up against one side of the shop while the other side was dedicated to shirts, pants, skirts, and such. Down the middle of the space were little tables with assorted jewelry with every color you could name. In fact, the tables were color-coordinated. Near the back of the store was the cashier area with a dark velvet red curtain behind it.

"'Ello there!" A loud woman's voice with a heavy English accent rang out from behind the curtain. "Welcome! I shall be out there in a second!" There was a loud _clang!_ as though some metal object fell.

"Take your time, Auntie Crys!" Lyserg called back, carefully placing the groceries in a corner that was miraculously empty.

"Oh! Lyserg! I'll be right there!" The woman replied excitedly.

Ren placed the groceries he had next to Lyserg's. He began to have a feeling that he was about to encounter a woman he would never forget. Lyserg led the way forward near the curtain with Ren following unwillingly. The curtain drew open, and before them stood the most eccentric-looking woman Ren had ever seen.

Her platinum blonde hair was what Ren noticed first. It was long and reached past her hips. Not to mention it was straight and wavered with any movement the woman made. Even in the poor lighting Ren could see that she was rather pale. The bright yellow tank top she wore, however, could distract anyone's attention from that. The faces of a band unknown to Ren were imprinted across the shirt. To go with the top, she wore a green plaid skirt with large pleats. Two rhinestone studded belts, one red and the other pink, wrapped around the woman's tiny waist. Red leggings covered her thin yet muscular legs. Shiny white heels added two inches to her already tall height. The most noticeable feature about her was eyes. Her eyes were a blue-silvery color that shone bright with spirit.

"Oi! Lyserg, 'aven't seen you for weeks!" The woman's voice greeted joyfully, pulling Lyserg into a friendly hug. Lyserg returned it equally with an easy-going laugh.

The woman noticed Ren standing rather awkwardly nearby. She looked at him curiously with those silver-blue eyes.

"A friend o' yours?" She asked as she let go of Lyserg.

Lyserg nodded while smoothing out his shirt. He grinned at Ren. "This is Ren. He was in the Shaman Fight."

"This little shrimp?" The woman gasped, her eyes widening in slight awe. "He looks adorable! I could just hang 'im up on my wall!"

Ren cocked an eyebrow at the strange woman. His eyes briefly noticed the many dolls she had hung on the wall. There were even a few large puppets.

Lyserg chuckled a little, "Ren, this is Crystal. She used to work with my mom when they were younger."

"Ah! Younger?" Crystal laughed. "Really, Lyserg, you're too charming." She turned her attention to the rather skeptical Ren. "Feel free to call me Auntie Crys o' just Crys."

"I'll consider it." Ren said simply, crossing his arms.

Crystal laughed again, "Ahahaha! This little boy is so cute! How old are you?"

"We're about the same age." Lyserg answered for Ren before he could spit something out. "Anyways, Auntie Crys, we have a favor we want to ask you."

"Ask away! Ask away!" Crystal said, still doting upon Ren's irresistible "cuteness."

Lyserg elbowed Ren to indicate for him to go ahead and ask. Ren looked at Lyserg incredulously with unwilling eyes. With an encouraging gesture of his hand, Lyserg smiled at Ren reassuringly. It was that same smile that convinced Ren to tell him his childhood tale. Ren diverted his eyes away from the smile for a second, only to return back to see the smile even more inviting. With a sigh, Ren faced Crystal.

"Would you please supply me with clothes? I didn't bring enough for my stay here." Ren said rigidly, clenching his jaw afterwards.

Crystal's mystical eyes widened and sparked with excitement. "Well, of course, dearest! I would ecstatically give you clothes! Ooh, this is going to **fun**!"

Ren cringed at her enthusiasm while Lyserg merely grinned happily, oblivious to Ren's uneasiness.

"Well now!" Crystal said, clapping her hands together. "I guess we should find clothes in your size."

"I'm an extra small." Ren said, hoping the brightly-colored woman wouldn't have to measure him.

Crystal laughed and patted Ren's head. "I can tell, sweetie."

"_Sweetie?!_" Ren thought heatedly.

"Anyways, Lyserg, darling, go fetch some shirts while I go find some pants." Crystal's eyes still laughed at Ren. "Now you just wait right here and we'll make you look gorgeous!"

Ren knew he wasn't going to like what was about to happen.

In a few minutes, Lyserg and Crystal returned carrying arm loads of clothes. Bright clothes. Ren caught a glimpse of a striking bright green shirt with a rainbow on it. It was on top of some yellow jeans. He nearly winced.

"No." Ren said through gritted teeth at the two people holding clothing before him. They both pouted.

"You need clothes." Lyserg pushed on, shoving a black tee-shirt with a picture of Mickey Mouse on it.

"And these would look **fabulous **on you!" Crystal encouraged, pressing a pair of skinny washed-out red jeans next to the Mickey Mouse shirt.

Ren looked from Crystal to Lyserg and then to the clothes. His pride was slowly but surely diminishing as though the colors around him were sucking it right out. He snatched the shirt and pants out of their hands.

"Where's the dressing room?" Ren sighed in defeat.

Crystal eagerly shoved Ren into a dressing room at the corner of the room. It was more like an empty closet with a curtain as a door. Lyserg and Crystal swiftly organized outfits for Ren to try as he changed. Mumbling in incomprehensible Chinese, Ren pulled the Mickey Mouse shirt over his head and hair carefully. It seemed tighter then it appeared, but nonetheless it fitted him comfortably. Ren easily slipped his thin but muscular legs into the skinny jeans. He grabbed the belt that Crystal had shoved into his arms as she rushed him to the dressing room. It was a dull red-colored belt of a hard cloth material. There was no mirror in the dressing room for Ren observe himself. He pushed the curtain aside to see Crystal and Lyserg waiting. Their eyes gleamed with delight.

"See? That looks great on you." Crystal said. "I'll give you that whole outfit. Now I want you to try this on."

Ren's eyes scanned over the outfit spread over the table before him. He had a feeling that the Mickey Mouse outfit would be the most decent thing he'd try on today. There before him lay a red shirt with orange polka dots and dark brown corduroy pants.

"Are you serious?" Ren asked even though he knew that question would be worthless to ask.

Lyserg nodded enthusiastically and pressed the shirt against Ren. The smile that was once on Lyserg's face disappeared.

"Auntie Crys, I'm afraid this isn't really his color. Either the shirt's color needs to change or we should dye Ren's hair a different color."

"That can be arranged."

"No!" Ren said, pushing the shirt off him. How dare they speak of altering his hair's unbelievable natural beauty. Yes, it is natural.

Auntie Crys looked at Ren's hair thoughtfully. It made Ren rather uncomfortable at how her eyes looked a bit dreamy.

"Bubbles!" Crystal exclaimed abruptly. Lyserg seemed to understand what the sudden outburst was, but Ren misunderstood.

"I refuse to have any pattern whatsoever on my hair." Ren said venomously.

Crystal laughed at Ren, making him confused.

"No, silly! Bubbles is my spirit ally!" Crystal explained. She craned her neck over a stack of jeans. "Bubbles? Where are you?"

"Coming! I'm coming!" A squeaky voice replied from behind the velvet curtain.

Ren looked in that direction to see what her ghost was. But no matter how hard he scanned, he couldn't locate the owner of the tiny voice.

"Ah, Bubbles!" Crystal greeted.

"Where is this 'Bubbles'?" Ren asked a little curiously.

"Sitting on top of you." Lyserg answered with a little smile. He pointed to Ren's spike.

Well with Ren's hair being Ren's hair, Ren couldn't exactly see the spirit. He crossed his arms, making a chortle slip out of Crystal's mouth.

"Ah, this boy is just so amusing." She sighed. "Come 'ere, Bubbles. Meet our new client."

Something glowing zipped down and around Crystal's waist. It fluttered about till it finally slowed down in front of Ren. It was a small fairy just like Morphea, only a bit different. For one, this figure looked more human. It was even wearing miniature clothes just as gaudy as its owner. Another difference was that the wings on this one were made up of feathers unlike the transparent bug-like ones Morphea had. It had short blonde hair that was so light it could pass for silver from a distance.

"'Ello zhere! I am zee the self-proclaimed fairy fashion genius Bubbles!" The fairy, Bubbles, greeted with a French accent, bowing to Ren.

Ren stared incredulously at Bubbles. Mainly because he could tell that the fairy was male.

"What's he supposed to do?" Ren asked Crystal.

"Ah! I just said I am a fashion genius! I can alter your appearance till you're as gorgeous as the sun!" Bubbles answered for her. His tiny bright blue eyes settled upon Ren's outfit and traveled up to his hair. "Ah, I see what's wrong 'ere."

The fairy, Bubbles, fluttered up to Ren's hair. With one tap of his tiny finger, Ren's once purple hair transformed into having a rainbow tie-dye pattern. Ren choked down a couple of _colorful _phrases he wanted to fervently spit out. He closed his eyes, crossed his arms even tighter, and clenched his jaw for a few moments. After settling down the seething fountain of anger inside him, Ren spoke.

"What did he just do?" Ren demanded tightly.

Lyserg bit down on his lip to restrain himself from laughing while Crystal openly released her hysterical giggles. Her arm shakily pulled out a mirror from the table and held it in front of Ren. Ren's eyes widened in horror as he gazed upon his hair. It was worse that he thought. Not only was his hair multiple colors, but a daisy had been formed to be the tip of his hair. All composition inside him exploded.

"The **hell**?!" Ren shouted in anger

Bubbles grinned proudly at his work. "Isn't it magnificent? It contrasts rather nicely with zee outfit."

Ren grabbed the little fairy. Bubbles helplessly squirmed in Ren's grip, eyes wide in fright.

"Mousier, what is zee matter?" Bubbles squeaked in surprise.

"Oh, _nothing_! It's just that my head looks like a regurgitated rainbow with a freakin' flower on it!" Ren growled loudly. "What did you do!?"

Crystal's giggles lowered down to a point where she could talk, "It's not permanent, Ren. It'll go away in a few days."

"_What?_"

Crystal laughed again, "I'm just joking! Bubbles, turn it back to normal."

Bubbles slipped out of Ren's hands and smoothed out his pink shirt.

"As you wish." With a snap of his tiny fingers, Ren's hair returned to its normal purple color.

"It did match with your outfit, Ren." Lyserg grinned.

"Nothing matches in this whole store." Ren mumbled as he brushed a hand through his bangs. They were still silky soft. "What kind of spirit are you?" He asked the fairy.

"I'm a fashionably gay spirit!" Bubbles chimed cutely, sticking out his tongue.

For a moment, Ren just stared at the fairy in disbelief. He never knew there was such a thing as gay fairies. Well, he discovered something new about the world.

"That's… rather odd,.. And I personally don't care." Ren said finally. "Can I just please just get some clothes and get out of here soon?"

Lyserg nodded in agreement. "Yes, Auntie Crys. Ren's upset now even though he's only tried on one outfit." He pouted slightly at Ren.

"Aw, fiddle faddle." Crystal grinned, picking up a turquoise shirt. "He'll be enjoying his time here soon enough. I'll have you fellows out by lunch, if that's alright."

Lyserg nodded again before Ren could contradict. Ren sighed and rubbed his temples before having another outfit shoved under his nose. It consisted of a sky blue shirt with a large white dove in flight taking up half of his chest and ripped white jeans. It didn't look that bad to Ren. He slipped back into the changing room and switched clothing. The shirt was even more fitting then the Mickey Mouse one. As for the jeans, they were fitting but flared slightly at the bottom of the legs. He stepped out of the changing room. 

"See! That's looks really good on you, Ren." Lyserg complimented, holding a pair of sunglasses. "Try these on with it!"

Ren reached for the plastic, white item. Instead of grabbing the glasses, Ren's hand somehow extended further than needed. His fingers enclosed over Lyserg's smoothly. Lyserg glanced at their hands for half a second, his face already heating up. Both their hands tingled a bit as one tightened and the other released, the glasses slipping out easily of Lyserg's hand. Even though the contact only last a second, it didn't leave their awareness.

"_Dammit!" _Lyserg thought to himself in mild irritation. _"He's just a friend! A friend! A friend! He's a boy and a friend! That's it! A boy and a… friend?" _Lyserg processed the two words together and his small blush heightened.

"Lyserg?" Ren asked for his attention as he adjusted the sunglasses at the bridge of his nose. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but where's the mirror?"

With a snap of Bubble's tiny fingers, a small, handheld mirror materialized before Ren's face. It hovered in the air for Ren's own convenience.

"Ah! Lyserg, I always thought you were more fashionably intelligent than your mother." Crystal said, patting the top of Lyserg's head. "I must say, Ren, you look like a pop star."

Ren's ego seemed to have slipped a bit as he actually admired himself. He had never thought he would look this dashing with sunglasses on.

"Naturally I would, with my handsome features." Ren smirked more to himself than Crystal, and probably unconsciously too.

He heard a burst of laughter, a loud chuckle, a tiny giggle, and what sounded like a held back laugh. That irritated him a bit.

"What?" Ren snapped at Crystal and Lyserg.

Crystal covered her mouth with her hand as she stopped her laughter. Her attempt failed as she turned away giggling.

"You sounded like such a brat." Lyserg answered, still chuckling.

Ren scrunched his eyes in annoyance. He was glad that was hidden by the sunglasses for he knew Lyserg would point that out.

"Look, I just need some clothes so just throw them at me and we'll be on our way." Ren sighed in exasperation. He immediately regretted saying that as large shadow loomed over him.

"_Oui oui_, moisuer!" Bubbles piped, snapping his fingers.

A huge pile of clothing levitated above Ren. He looked up and felt his heart sink slightly. The clothes hovered about him dramatically for a second. Then, all at once, they dropped, burying Ren from his feet to his forehead. All you could see was his hair. It shot up a few inches in frustration.

Crystal rolled on the ground laughing. Lyserg was doubled over, clutching his stomach as his choking laugh echoed. Even Bason couldn't help but find Ren's situation highly amusing. Bubbles smiled in satisfaction and crossed his arms, oblivious of how furious Ren was beneath all those clothes.

"Enough!" Ren raged, jumping out of the pile. He whipped off the sunglasses and threw them aside. "I'm leaving! Bason, come!"

He stomped out of the store, still wearing the clothes Crystal gave him to try on. A few girls passing by stopped in their tracks to admire him. Ren just shot them a glare that sent them scurrying on their way. They still looked back at the handsomely pissed off Chinese boy. Ren groaned before walking across the street with Bason still smiling after him.

Meanwhile, Crystal recovered from her laughing riot. "Is it alright to let him go like that?" she asked.

Lyserg chuckled, "Ren's tough. He can handle himself. He has no where to go anyways but back to my house."

Crystal smiled at Lyserg's cleverness. "I guess I should just put all this in a bag, eh?"

Lyserg shook his head, "I'll do it. I feel bad for teasing Ren this way, though." He slightly pouted to himself. "Maybe we were too mean."

"Pish posh." Crystal waved her hand. "Well, maybe. I'll apologize by giving him the most _decent _clothes I can find."

Lyserg smiled appreciatively, "Thank you, Auntie." He looked at the room, "You've repainted it again."

"Oh? Yeah, I did. It was Bubble's idea." Crystal said absentmindedly, picking out some white shirts. "Listen, Lyserg. I'll put together Ren's clothes. Just drop by and pick 'em up later, 'kay?"

Lyserg nodded, "Sure." He grabbed the groceries and departed the heavily perfumed store.

---

Dunnadunnadunna DUN DUN!

I'll be working on next chapter as much as I possibly can. I'm very busy. I'm actually working on a couple projects (Like, my friend and I are making our own manga with us, our own characters, and story made by, well, us!) Errrgh, and there's schoolwork too. Well, life goes on. Oh, I'm thinking about posting this up on my deviantART. Should I?

(By the way, "Crazian" Crazy Asian. XD I made it up and I'm sticking to it.)

Peace! Mizuki-teh-Crazian


End file.
